The Forever Hero
Plot Bellwood 11:23PM The alarms blared in sync with the flashing red lights that came from the swirling of the bulbs in the meusium. The sounds of rappid metalic footsteps on lanolium as metal clanked against metal; several armour clad men skidded to a hault as a small army (about six or seven) armed guards blocked their paths. The armoured men frowned, though no one could see it under their helmets. "Stop right there!" one of hte men ordered in a voice filled with confidence and leadership making tones. Obvious this man was indeed the leader of the guards. One of the armoured men stepped forward as if to surrender, extending one arm forward before speaking. "I shant think we will." he replied in a thick brittish-like accent that sounded hollow through his helmet. The guard leader frowned and moved to ready his gun; a blast of thin red light slamming into him and sending him flying back into one of the gaurds behind him. The Knight's extended hand smoked a little as another charge of red light began to build. One of the guards fired off his gun three times toward the men, each time the bullets seemed to hit something on the man though it did no damage that could be seen. Energy waves rippled softly off the armoured Knight;s armour as he directed his next words toward his compannions. "Seek out and retrieve the sword." he ordered. Each man nodded in response as they delivered a unison "Yes sir!" before departing. The guards dispersed to try and follow the men only to be struc kdown, one by one from the red beam. "Found it Ma Lord!" one knight yelled, the find had been made within moments: No one knew just how valuable this blade was in the establishment apparently...well sucked to be them now didn't it. The Next Morning: Kennedy sat quietly on the couch of her living room, bowl of Corn Pops in hand as she ate the cerial slowly, a small grin on her lips at having snagged the last of it; though without Ben around it wasn't like there was anyone to fight her for it...made the win kind of less fun she supposed. The T.V screen lit up as the song signaling the beginning of the morning news started and ended within seconds. "Late breaking news: LAst night a group of strange Miedeval armour adorned people robbed the Bellwood Historical Society building." the news lady spoke in an odd obviously practiced voice, pausing only for a second to let the first bit of information sink into the minds of the viewers. Kennedy's eyes snapped away from her cerial and to the screen as she put the spoon down into the bowl. "According to the guards the men were clad in Knight's armour and managed to escape capture, though it is unknown what they were after or if they managed to get it." the woman finished, several images of old timey looking knights flashing across the screen. The snews switched off and allowed the teen to continue her show; having interupted the repeated episode of Grey's Anatomy she had been watching. Five minutes later Kennedy had finished her cerial and was well on her way out the door. Quickly the teen pulled on the light blue dress which reached down a little above her knees, a white thin sweater which matched the white slip-on shoes completed the outfit. Pulling the brush through her long red/orange hair the teen bolted for the door and left: no need to tell anyone where she was going, no one was home right now anywya. The teen moved toward the bike that sat just beside her house as she picked it up. She really needed a car. It took about 20 minutes to ride from her house to Grandpa Max's Plumber store. She entered the store as the bell dinged. Max looked up from the newspapers he was reading at the counter. "Kennedy! Good to see you here!", he said as he walked towards her. "There's something you should see." "What is it?", she asked, raising an eyebrow. The scene wiped to Kennedy and Max in the elevator descending to the Plumber Headquarters. The elevator dinged as they walked out of it, heading for the big screen. Max plays around with the control panel for a while until the screen displays a map of Bellwood. Red dots start appearing at random parts of the map. "These are places robbers have attacked this past week," Max explained and Kennedy nodded. "I saw the one on fourth street on the news today." Kennedy pointed out. Max nodded in his own response. "Yes, that was the Forever Knights, though I supposed you guessed that already." the older man smirked as he spoke, turning away from the screen to face his granddaughter, who nodded herself. "Yup, the armour kinda gave that away." she pointed out sarcastically. Max took a small tablet/IPad thing and handed it to the teen; a map displayed on the screen. "Here is where they are as far as we know, we would go get them ourselves but we're...stretched rather thin." he explained, Kennedy cocked her brow slightly at that but said nothign as she walked toward the platform and left.K It didn't take mor ethen a few moments to find the hideout of the Knight obsessed group, nothing more then a warehouse, several men stood still/, laser lances poised as they guarded the entrance. Kennedy smirked as she watched from jsut behind a building, just at the corner out of their sights. Kennedy moved her fingers over the dial, the little picture of Clockwork stopping at the forefront and pushed down. Clockwork stepped forward slowly once the red light faded away and the two guards turned their attention toward her. A red beam of light shot away from the metal creature's chest and slammed into the men, stopping them right in their tracks. The winding sound stopped as clockwork moved forward again past the now time stopped guards. "Ok, now for the rest." she said to herself as she walked right into the warehouse and the men all turned to look at her. Kennedy mentally smirked and more red light shot toward the knights one by one till over half were frozen. The omnitrix beeped as it timed out...damn, she still hadn't figured out how to get around taht. The remaining knights focused their attention to her as she stood before them. "Oh uh..hi." she greeted somewhat nervously. All Forever Knights charged their weapons and opened fire on teh human girl, a small squeak forcing it's way from her lips as she ran for cover...right near the very item she had intended to take back. Kennedy grabbed the hilt, the Omnitrix skimmed just along the swords royal blue hilt before the red part turned a brilliant yellow that almost matched the gold of the girl's Omnitrix. The voice that matched her own spoke up in monotone. "DNA sample squired, accessing Codon Stream sample....Kokiri, beginning transformation." the voice finished. "Beginning what?" Kennedy asked in alarm as if the watch would..or could answer her. She felt her bones shift within her body as if they were shortening, the slight elongation and sharpening of her ears as the rest of her seemed to shrink to the size of an eight year old child. She grasped the sword tightly as she peered out from her placement in her hiding place, emerald eyes narrowing as she spotted the one of the armoured men nearing her position; they hadn't found her yet but that didn't mean they wouldn't soon. She looked down at herself, taking in teh green tunic with it's brown belt and gold belt buckle, the briown boots on her feet looked almost like they had been made of animal hide. She felt the brown leather across her chest and something against her back, reaching back to find an empty sheath as if it were ready for the sword she held in her now small hands. "Oh please let this one do something cool..." she muttered as she picked up the sword and waited for the nearest man to find her. It didn't take more then a few seconds for the heroine's wish to be granted as one of the men rounded to look toward her. Without a word he rushed toward the green clad child-alien and tried to strike. Kennedy moved away from teh man quickly and his weapon slammed inot the place the sword had once been. She moved quickly under his legs; thankful for her new size at just that instant and pulled at his leg; he flung to the ground with a rather loud and echoing thud. All the remaining men turned toward the sound to spot the redhead; sword clutched in hand as she slipped it into the empty sheath at her back and turned, running out of the warehouse. Lasers flung past her head several times, just barely missing her as she moved away to dodge the blasts before finally making it out of the warehouse. Thankfully the outside guards were still frozen in time; not for long. Kennedy ran from the warehouse, she'd gotten the sword and that had been the objective of the mission. The oh so releaving sound of the Omnitrix timing out rang out as the green flash of light enveloped her and within seconds the small elf child had become the sixteen year girl she'd started as. The sword now clutched in her hand as she ran. It took a little while longer to reach the Plumber's base where she proceeded to drop the sword on the table before her grandfather. "Got the sword, got a new alien that needs the sword so....can I keep it?" she asked curiously. Max chuckled as he walked over toward his granddaughter and took the hand that held the Omnitrix before activating it to view the most recently selected; eyebrow raised as he looked at the elven child hologram. "For now we should keep the sword here, we don't want it anywhere the Forever Knight can get it again." he explained as he brought the sword into the secret vault that held the more dangerous of alien tech. "So, you left some of htem standing?" he asked as he turned toward Kennedy once gain. Kennedy nodded smiply in response "Yeah, froze a bunch in time so they should still be stuck at least for another ten minutes, the Plumbers can pick them up if you want." she explained. Max nodded before waving his hand over toward the nearest Plumber agent in such a way as to say Deploy some guys to pick up the Forever Knights. Kennedy turned and headed toward the pad again and stood in it. "Going home, bye." he waved quickly befor edisappearing. Major Events *Forever Knights make their first appearance. Characters *Kennedy Tennyson (Earth 55) *Max Tennyson Villains *Random Forever Knights * Aliens Used Allusions Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Unfinished Articles Category:Kenn 10: Omnistorm Episodes